


Crown Me With The Powers of Hell

by Blue Rose (HailsRose)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awakening, Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Semi-Sentient Devil Arms, Vergil Needs a Break But He Ain't Getting One, Vergil's Awakening, Yamato - Freeform, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/Blue%20Rose
Summary: The blood floods his mouth in a metallic wave.In the midst of a field of death and destruction, Vergil's most beloved Devil Arm makes a call for his worthiness.





	Crown Me With The Powers of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to that Dante Angst Fic! This time: Blue Devil Edition
> 
> I have no idea how old Vergil is in this fic. Fourteen, fifteen? He's pretty young and I like to imagine his downfall leading up to Temen-Nii-Gru was slow and torturous.

The sunless sky pulled a blanket of clouds over the land. Winter's chill crept through the air, slithering through the bloody battlefield like a snake in the grass. Demonic remains littered the ground, their refuse oozing and staining the dirt in oily greys. Their jaws were unhinged in silent, wrathful screeches, and dead-eyed, soulless stares bore into the very being of their demise. Foggy breaths pooled around his face, trapping him in a hazy, pearly wreath. He could barely breathe, adrenaline coursed through him at lightspeed, and an invisible, constricting bind squeezed his chest. With every inhale, a stab of pain rocketed across his front.

Swathed in blue velour and scarlet blood, Vergil forced himself to stand. Waves of exhausted trembling scoured his body and threatened to pull him down to the earth. His muscles ached, his heart pounded against his ribcage so hard he thought it might burst forth onto the ground. A gruesome offering for a savage beast.

“So this is the power of the infamous Son of Sparda?” The devil stood at least two stories tall and weighed as much as a house. Its teeth were crooked and protruding, jutting out of its maw like ivory spears. Its fur was ruddy and colorless and its feline eyes shined like cold steel. “I must say, I’m disappointed. I expected a decent fight.

Vergil hissed out a vicious snarl and raised Yamato once again. The giant laughed mockingly and dared coo at Vergil as if he was a weak, defenseless kitten. In one swift kick, it sent him flying across the field, skidding across the ground in a distance the devil covered in mere seconds. Vergil glared up at him, spitting blood. He wiped a gloved hand over his mouth.

“How pathetic,” The devil said.

Yamato’s fabric hilt began to feel slick in Vergil’s hands. Nevertheless, he brandished the katana. She thrummed pleasantly in his grasp. The hellbeast brought a clenched fist down to crush its opponent. A searing white light poured from Yamato’s blade as Vergil sliced upward at the devil. It howled sufferingly, soaring the same distance it had leaped. Vergil paid it no mind. Rather, his attention lingered on the shimmering glow Yamato exuded. It flowed like liquid, shrouding him in a silvery mist and creating a barrier in which he could not see nor hear anything beyond. From the swirls and ripples within the pearly smoke, Vergil thought he could make out a smiling figure garbed in the tendrils. All of time and space seemed to bend to her will.

 **“I am Yamato,”** She said. Her voice rang out like sweet, sweet bells from all around. **“Whisper your deepest desire to me so I may grant your wish.”**

Vergil gawked at her, mouth agape. Any words he might have had before she appeared died on his lips. He wanted to answer but couldn’t imagine a dignified enough response. He couldn’t think yet his mind raced with thoughts of indecision and dubiety. Of all the curious and mysterious things Yamato had done throughout the years, this rested above them all like a glittering crown upon a monarch’s head.

 **“Speak!”** Yamato barked. Vergil’s focus snapped into place. **“Speak now or I will forever be silent. What do you desire most?”**

Through the cottony barrier, he could hear the hellbeast roar. Old words his father had once spoken when he was younger came back to him. _‘Do not hesitate in her presence lest she betray you.’_ Vergil didn't even have to think about what he wanted. Peace would only be available in death, he’d long since come to learn that while pursuing the myths that surrounded his father; a legacy of longevity that would never die out, a standard. Love could be found anywhere he looked, he could squeeze into any community, any family, and find them caring so deeply for him it grew like a tree - skyward and living longer than any immortal - before an inevitable, vicious downfall. He had all the freedom he could ever ask for, he could go wherever he wanted as long as his stay was fleeting, to keep the demons at bay. 

**“Time is of the essence, child!”**

“Power!” Vergil blurted out. He had always wanted to be strong above all, to protect those who’d lost their lives being his safeguard. ~~_Mom, Dad. So near and dear to him, cherishing him like no other had before._~~ He wanted his chance to protect them from now on—even if they’d never return to him. ~~_Dante, smiling, grinning, never fretting, always showing him new things. He missed him._~~ “I need more power. To protect those I care about and avenge those who are already dead. To destroy those who stand in my path, to crush them underfoot, to obliterate all of them!”

Yamato flashed and cast the area into an iridescent blue. Briefly, it almost felt like she was proud of him. Arrogantly so but proud nonetheless. **“Alright, I shall grant you power.”**

Vergil could feel all of his energy replenish. Ice shot through his veins, freeing his lungs and heart yet devouring him whole. His nerves burned with red hot fire, scouring his entire body in demonic intent. Claws erupted from his fingers, shattered his hands. Deep blue scales traveled up his arms, shoulders, sternum, stomach. A pair of new appendages pushed through his shoulder blades and ripped his back apart. He screamed out in agony, doubling backward into an arch as Yamato pulled sharp blades made of light from his torso. Blood gushed from every wound she made, painting him in shades of macabre crimson. The blades circled him, creating a mystical shield, the mist cleared, and Yamato gleamed maliciously. In response, Vergil pledged himself to her and tightened his grip.

**“Now, finish him!”**

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!!!” The hellbeast exploded, its bellowing causing the very earth to quiver. It charged right for him, hungry for his blood.

The world became clearer than a crystal lake. He could see the distance closing between him and the hellbeast. Slowly, he shifted into a battle-ready stance, back straight and shoulders righted, Yamato eagerly awaiting his attack.

_100 feet. 80 feet. 60 feet._

Power surged through him, everything shattered into visible motion. He could see every one of the hellbeast’s moves before it even knew them, every possible outcome of their clash.

_40 feet. 20 feet. 10 feet._

He sucked in a steady breath and exhaled. He felt his whole body relax.

Vergil dashed forward, whipping Yamato around. Two slices, one over the other in a devastating cross. The world went dark and beams of light shot through the devil. It let out a horrified shriek and tumbled over him, spraying down a rainstorm of ichor to water the grass. It crashed head first into the ground behind Vergil and finally, morbidly, descended into death. Left to dissolve into an acidic puddle.

After a few seconds, his features faded back to their human image. 

He walked forward a few steps. His balance wavered and he stumbled over his own feet, wobbling and shuddering and lurching like white water. He sunk to his knees, onto all fours, then collapsed onto his stomach. With a pitiful whimper, he turned onto his side. The pain was beginning to numb but he could still feel it crackle and fizz underneath his skin. A foreign yet familiar presence throbbed outward from his core. It was a stranger but it was a beloved, kindred spirit. It was an old sensation and a new one. It was comfort and misery and love and heartache and kindness and cruelty all at once, combining into a symphony of glory and gore. Thunder rumbled in the distance, quiet, hushed but still there, threatening to drown the world in a deafening reverberation. Vergil couldn’t bring himself to care.

He curled in on himself, hugging Yamato as close as her sheer edge would allow, and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil can never catch a break, huh?


End file.
